Hero Scavenger Hunt
by MoWuv
Summary: more chapters will be coming Katsuki and Izuku will be force into a bonding exercise that goes a bit better then expected !


_=Rain floods the streets and covers the warm light of day. The temperature drops rapidly creating an uncomfortable atmosphere._

 _The city lights flicker on, making shadows dance and bang against the buildings. Theirs no waiting out this storm. Two figures run threw the_

 _beating down pour; splashing in large puddles with each step. Few minutes past till their destination was found. A small motel with poor_

 _lighting and rough edges; appeared to be open=_

"Hey were checking in, two rooms please?" spoke a young man with dark drenched hair and large hopeful eyes. "Im sorry sir it seems we dont have but one room available." The wild blonde grunted while rolling his eyes " Thats just great! I cant have a moment of peace from this asswhip" he hissed gesturing to the young man who was bowing his head down and playing with the zipper on his jacket. "Damn it Deku" the blonde muttered balling his fist. "I-Its alright" Deku said getting the keys and quickly heading to the door as the tall blonde complained to the man at the desk."Kacchan? we should go" the blonde spun around after him still shouting "Shut up Deku! its your fault were in this situation" Deku just lower his head and makes way to their room. Spending the whole night with kacchan wont be easy. It might be better to just stay quiet. "Deku are u ignoring me now!?" Kacchan wailed grabbing Deku's shoulder aggressively stopping his pace momentarily " S-sorry, I-I just want to get a shower and get some sleep." He peeped shaking out of Kacchan's grip and continuing his down the hall. Kacchan glared at him with wild eyes and a clinched jaw as he slowly followed his team mate to their room. Dispite the look of the motel on the outside, it was own bathroom. "only one bed?" Kacchan protested with a whine. "Its fine,... Ill take the couch "Deku sighed. Letting his bag fall on the ground and taking off his jacket; hanging it up on a coat rack.

 _=flashbackAll Mighty spoke in a deep reassuring voice "Alright you two. Just like your final exams; I want the two of you to work together. So Ive created a little scavenger hunt that both of you will need to finish by the end of the week. Midoriya Izuku stay confident and try not to over think everything. Bakugou Katsuki try to communicate with your teammate. These task are going to force you two in areas your weak a so the both of you can learn and grow into stronger heros."Why did I have to be paired with Kacchan?"DEKU!...I have to spend the whole week with this whimp?" Bakugou growled. All mighty handed Midoriya a yellow envelope "Alright you two Im counting on you"_

"Im getting a shower" he mumbled walking thro the bathroom that'll clear my head Katsuki watched him at the door What the hell is his problem? Kacchan thought to himself."Whatever!" He walks to the kitchen to starts a pot of coffee. Stretching his arms up and leaning back and lets out a small yawn. at least we got a bunch done today He unzips his rain soaked jacket and toss it on the back of the chair. He walks over to the glass door next to the bed; leaning agaist the door frame "This rain just came out of nowhere?...

 _"=flashback"Hey its raining out today. Did you want my umbrella?"spoke a small boy with messy dark hair and a baggy rain coat. "...Thanks...Hey your that kid Izuku...right?" The messy hair wonder gave a sloppy smile "Y-yeah Im Midoriya Izuku. Whats your name?" his smile returned "Im Bokugou Katsuki"_

Katsuki found a smile on his face "heh" Deku and his stupid rain coat and bright red nose. We both got sick the next day playing in that rain The coffee pot started to whistle. "Alright" He said with a quick pace to the kitchen; finding two mugs out of the cabinet. This might warm him up...the last thing I want is that shit head to get sick Deku exits out of the steamy bathroom wearing sweat pants while rubbing his eyes "Dont tell me you where crying in there?" Katsuki accused "I wasnt!" He expressed "I just got soap in my eye" Grabbing a shirt out of his bag and finally noticing Bokugou with two mugs in his hands. "So there is coffee?" He mumbled sliding his shirt over his head. "I thought my nose was playing tricks on me." He said with a grin. "Well do you want some or Not?" Katsuki blurted out and quickly looking away to glare at the wall. "N-nah Im fine. Im gonna go see if I can get an extra blanket from room service." Izuku said zipping up his bag. "Dont bother!" Kacchan said pouring himself a cup "I sweat in my sleep so I wont need it" He snarled leaning against the counter with the cup against his lips "oh...th-thanks Kacchan!" Izuku croaked with a quivering smile. "just leave me the sheets!" He nodded and headed toward the bed and retrieved the blanket. "Im getting a shower" howled Katsuki; setting his mug next to the coffee pot and heading to the bathroom. Cant believe he's actually being somewhat nice! Izuku laid on the couch on his back. The couch was a little lumpy but was better then the floor. He couldnt help but think bout what happen today. Both him and Kacchan had to pair up to complete several small tasks that should have been easy but they just ended up arguing the whole time. Why are we even doing this?... Is it really suppost to make us stronger?... how is Kacchan suppost to help me?... This scavenger hunt seem more like a race!... How is this even gonna work?... Lost in thought Izuku starts to feel his eyelids get heavy. everything about this assignment just seems weird. Kacchan always thinks Im tricking him somehow and I dont know why?He rolls over closing his eyes for several minutes as his mind wondered. "Hey Deku?..." Katsuki said by the bathroom door drying his hair. Izuku didnt answer. Walking over to the couch and bends down to Izuku's ear "Deku?" Jumps rapidly; falling to the floor holding his ear in panic "D-D-D-Dont D-Do Th-That!" Katsuki still leaned in gives him a smirk "Dont do What Deku? "Izuku begins to turn red "Y-You know what y-you did!"he shook out. Katsuki sighed "Really?...what you gonna do bout it? you gonna cry?" He grips Izuku's shirt causing him to jump and quickly covering his ear. He laughs with a evil glare only Kacchan can do and asks "your ears sensitive Deku?" He just shook his head. "Aw come on, dontcha wanna share all your secrets and braid each others hair like the little girl you are? That appearently why were here..." Kacchan jumps in and whispers Deku's name into his ear making him squirm. "N-N-No...S-S-S-Stop... It" Kacchan grins "You are so pathedic" He starts blowing in deku's ear pushing him down against the floor as he tossed and turned more and more. "G-Get Off!" He yelped trying to push Kacchan off. Before he knew it he was practically on top of Deku. "S-stop it!" Izuku shouted in franticly with a bright red face. "Your so weak" sighed Katsuki "W-why do you... Always... P-Pick on me?" Izuku fussed teary eyed inbetween breaths. "Hmph you think Im at fault here? Your the one who has issues with your ears" Kacchan expressed sitting up. "I do not!" Katsuki glances down at Deku with annoyed look on his face "Your fullofshit! You know that? I cant stand liars" He look down at the floor still red "I-its not like that. I-Im just not used to b-being s-so close to someone i-in that way" Katsuki glares at him with a calm expression never seen before. "Your gonna have to learn how to control those emotions of your...it can easily be taken advantage of...and could harm you, if your not careful..." Katsuki sighed "Thats why your so damn weak!" and begun to spin around but Izuku took hold of his arm "Im not weak!" deku leans in " If anything Im stronger knowing my weaknesses un-like you" Katsuki send Deku a Warning Glare " You think your so perfect. You think you dont have any weaknesses?" Izuku shouted "Well I got a news for you. Your not perfect. your the main reason why we cant have normal conversations "Katsuki quick snatches Deku by his shirt "You need to shut the hell you; you dont know anything about me" Not backing down he shouts "I know you better then any-" Izuku was surprisingly interupted by Katzuki's lips; making time slow down. My First?! Quickly turning red again as reality hits.w-what?! Katsuki gawked at Deku's frozen face and sighed "Damn, was that your first kiss Deku?" He said with a devilish grin. Izuku quickly covers his bright red face is this all a game to him?! "Stop trying to hide that stupid face of yours!" The wild blonde looks down at the dark haired wonderer; pulling his hand away from his face and pushing him down to the floor."Deku?!"he whispered pinning him down by the throat. Izuku struggles in panic; trying to break free with no results. "Deku?" Kacchan whispered leaning in close for another kiss, only this time rougher. Why... why... am I Izuku found himself kissing back and ended up squirming less and less. Kacchan loosen his grip; licking Izuku's top lip. Surprisingly he responded. Before they knew it they where battling it out with their tongues in each others mouths. Both fighting for air and shifting there weight on to each other. Katsuki sat up parting the stran of saliva between them. "Well... someones... excited!" He said in between breaths Hes a lil bigger then I imagined Katsuki leans back in but quickly grips his jaw and turns his head; lightly bites his ear giving Deku chills and creeping out a moan. Quickly covering his mouth Did I just do that?! Kacchan even more turned on kisses down Izuku's neck to his collar bone. Katsuki slowly begin to slide a free hand up Deku's shirt. Retracing the edges of his muscles along the way. His hands are... so warm "Kac-Kacchan?" He looks up to the desperate sounding voice and award him with a seductive grin "Ka-Kacch-an Wh-What are We D-D-" Katsuki interrupted him again by an alarming feeling down his pants."KAC-CHAN!" his eye widen and breaths became faster as he began rubbing down Izuku's manhood. "Whats the matter...Deku?" He whispered next to his ear. Is he just making fun of me "W-what a-are y-you do-ing?" Katsuki paused and looked back at Deku "Do you want me to stop?" He said clearly with a calm look on his face. Izuku found himself shaking his head. Smiling, he quickly pulled on his shaft forcing Deku to moan "Then dont worry bout it." He said forcing his mouth onto Izuku's. Biting his lowerlip Kacchan begins to stroke his throbbing cock. Embarrassed Deku tries to cover his face but is quickly pinned with his arm at his side; lacing their fingers together. "Ka-kac-chahhhm" He started kissing slowly down Deku's chest. He lets out a moan as Kacchan leave a hiccy on his chest and again on his hip. Why...why am...why am i ...letting him Kacchan pulls down his baggy sweat pants causing Izuku's member to spring up to attention. The wild blonde smirks; licking the tip slowly watching as Deku squirms come to a hault as his body froze in ecstasy. Sucking the rim of the shaft sending Deku flinching left and right with chills gripping thier laced fingers tighter. Kacchan places his lips on the head and slides all the way down Izuku's schlong. No... gag...reflex!" K-K-Kachh-ahhm..." His body jumps trying to grab the blanket under not wanting to move. Katsuki sucks up his dick and gripping the base of the shaft. He starts bobbing his head up and down; slow pace at first but not for long. Deku could barely breathe trying to cover the sounds he was making; gripping the blanket as hard as he could. Katsuki wraps his arm around his trembling thigh; forcing his hips down. Moments past as Kacchan continued to blow Izuku "I-I-I c-cant...an-any-mmore" He said breathing heavily trying to push Kacchan off "I-mhnm...cl-oah..ssss" Katsuki could feel his cock pulsing against his tongue. Starting to toss and turn "Im b-bou to c-cuhnmmm" He holds Deku down tighter as he slides down the shaft. Jumping and shivering while Kacchan began to swallow the warmth of his seed down his throat. Izuku falls back covering his face with his forearm. His face was bright red with dewy eyes and drool on his quivering lip. Kacchan slowly sat up licking his upper lip giving Deku a slopping grin."De-ku?..."

=to be continued=


End file.
